My Dearest
by Crazycoco31
Summary: Mikan has been apart from Natsume for four years , After Gakuen alice had transferred her because she had lost her alice's (but thats not all true) she is fed up of waiting meets new people blah blah blah ... that's all i am saying please read
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting ….**

**(PS I don't own any Gakuen Alice characters this not based on the anime/manga Watch/read Gakuen Alice it's awesome ^.^)**

**Chapter 1**

Waiting.

Standing on the balcony a girl gazed at the sky from the dirty streets of London, waiting.

She was waiting for a star which showed her that her lover shall return and that they will be together.**'****_ whenever you look out from your balcony look at the star on the right it's the smallest but it shines so bright_**_**that's the star that connects me to you' **_The girl remembered what her lover had told her the day she had parted from him. The star appeared and it was brighter than usual as she blinked suddenly a flame appeared in front of her eyes , she blinked once again thinking that if she did her illusion would disappear but that's not what her possible illusion did, in fact it came closer an closer. As it came closer the girl began to see a figure it was a boys figure. Slowly the fire dimmed down for the girl to see a boy with dark wavy hair with dark shady eyes which shun like the moon. Suddenly the girl's eye widened and was filled with confusion yet anger. 'AAARRGGGH! Why …. Why did you come now I've waited for four years…Four!' the girl exclaimed as tears dripped from her emerald eyes. The boy confused himself tried to reply '-but' the girl cut him before he could finish 'Go away .., I don't want to hear nothing from you ... I may still love you but I can't and I won't! Why come now?! BAKA!' The boys dark shady eyes widened clearly hurt but what the girl had said. He boy flew in front of the girl staring at her emerald eyes but she stepped back avoiding being reluctant to any eye contact. 'Do I know you? You love me? Who am I to you?' probed the boy. He began to walk towards the girl as he took a step forward the girl took a step back. Eventually the girl was unable to take anymore steps back and hit a wall the boy was close to her lips he could feel her breathing nervously. As he looked at her eyes he realised her eyes became an almond colour, tears slowly dripped down the girls soft rosy cheeks and she bit her rosy red lips 'Your Hyuuga aren't you?!'

The boy busted with laughter.

'Hyuuga quit laughing you jerk!' the girl said hitting the boy on the arm

'Ita, Ita, Ita … that hurts' the boy said painfully

'Serves you right Hyuuga!' The girl teased

'And I'm not Hyuuga … I am Huuka Natsu! Call me Natsu please!' the boy said smiling

The girl flushed , she turned around feeling so embarrassed.

The boy reached towards her shoulder as soon as his warm palms touched her shoulder she turned around and cried 'Sorry… I'm really, really sorry!' she began to sob 'its just …it's just..' before she could finish natsu placed the girls head on his chest and whispered in her ears ' Girls are more beautiful when they smile' The girl once again flushed and smiled at Natsu and said ' I'm Sakura Mikan … please call me Mikan'

The boy smiled an said' nice to meet you and you really do look more beautiful when you smile' Mikan smiled back at him and giggled thinking about what she had accused him of and then stopped as soon as she remembered how he reacted as soon as she called him baka. ' sorry for calling you baka you were clearly hurt' Mikan said

' its ok you thought I was Natsume whom I'm not, so its ok so please continues smiling 'Natsu replied smiling


	2. Chapter 2

**(PS I don't own any Gakuen Alice characters this not based on the anime/manga Watch/read Gakuen Alice it's awesome ^.^)**

**chapter 2**

Natsu asked Mikan 'Who's Natsume sakura-chan?'

Mikan stopped smiling her eyes twitched and changed to emerald. Natsu noticed this '-..' before he could ask her she said painfully ' a boy i'm in love with ... i am an alice with the powers of nulifiation and steal'

Natsu smiled 'you too?' Mikan's eyes once again twitched turning back to almond brown.

' what your an Alice too?' mikan replied happily with a gigantic grin

'yes... i'm a fire a user!' natsu replied with a smile

'soka' mikan replied slowly changing her frown into a frown.

Mikan's eyes became a dark blue which was a dark as the night.

Natsu said in a gentle voice' tell me about him please, i bet he was a fire user too'

_**FLASHBACK**_

_As i said my last goodbyes my eyes wandered longing to meet with natsume's. he still hadn't woke up despite all my efforts to awaken him and now i have no alice and i'm about to lose my memories Natsume please come... 'where am i?' i said to a brown figure as i blinked i realised that figure was __a bear. 'Mikan your in London' replied the bear 'oh.. and you are ..' i asked ' bear a friend of yours' the bear replied sobbing 'what's wrong bear-san' i asked bear ' betsuni! there's something in my eyes' replied bear smiling bear excused himself and left me alone in the room.i wanted to know what was wrong so i followed him into a massive room he dialled a number and said over the phone ' Mikan .. she has forgotten everything Natsume , hotaru or gakuen alice.' gakuen alice? that name sounds so familiar gakuen alice thats right i am an alice and if i remember correctly Sensei said that i'd remember my memories once my alices return! i have my alice back i can finally meet Natsume , Hotaru, Ruka , Yuu and sensei ._

**_FLASHBACK ENDS _**

'Sa-ku-ra - chan?' natsu said in a childish tone

'sorry natsume is someone i don't like to talk about' mikan said as i eyes transformed brwn again

'ok' natsu replied cheerily

' natsu , why did you come here?' Mikan asked Natsu

' i actually don't know for the strangest of reasons my body brought me to this balcony' natsu said than laughing at himself ' Today is my last day in London i am going to Japan tomorrow to Gakuen alice' Natsu said with a warm smile ' Such a coincidence we met , nee?' natsu said laughing 'Yup' mikan replied nodding. than Natsu bid his farewell to Mikan and said' Arigatou for making me feel better about japan' and in a flash he disappeared into the night. Mikan stared at the distance and wished that she'll reunite with her new friend one day

more coming VERY soon reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_ 'This is Tokyo, Japan please keep your belongings at you at all times thank you for Flying with Japan airways' _The flight attendant called as Natsu left his seat to leave the plane. _'Feels great to be able to find out about where my family were raised' _Natsu thought. 'Konnichiwa!' a warm voice cried from behind Natsu 'Natsu nee?'The voice continued, Natsu then turned around and saw a young man with blue eyes and a warm smile on his face. 'Hai, I am Natsu' Natsu said smiling

The young man smiled even more 'Good to see more people like Mikan …Watashi wa Nurumi sensei' 'Konnichiwa sensei and Sakura-Chan is something else compared to me' he replied .As Nurumi led him to a black car Natsu thought _'How nice it might be easier than I thought' _ 'Can I trust you?' Nurumi asked Natsu, Natsu nodded in reply. Then Nurumi whispered in his ears 'Mikan is due to come back to Japan tomorrow.' Natsu eyes widened he was so happy that he could reunite with Mikan _'Sakura-Chan I guess we will meet again' _Natsu thought as they reached a black car. 'Konnichiwa Hotaru desu' said a girl with beautiful sparkling brown eyes and black short hair. The girl was really forcing herself to smile it was extremely obvious. Natsu leaned in towards her to give her a friendly hug and whispered in her ears_ 'don't force your smile Sakura-Chan said you don't like to HO-TA-RU'' _As Natsu walked into the car a real smile appeared on Hotaru's face 'Interesting' she murmured to herself. After a few minutes the car was in front of a massive gate with the letters 'GA' carved onto them. A boy wearing a cat mask appeared before them all. The boy with the cat mask took out his left hand than _whoosh_ a flame appeared on his palm. He began to walk closer towards Natsu, 'don't you dare touch him Natsum...' before Hotaru could finish and run towards natsu to protect him sensei Nurumi stopped her 'this could be interesting nee?' _'Since when did Hotaru concern about others apart from herself and Mikan?' _thought Natsume as he continued walking towards Natsu finally the flame and Natsu face were facing each other Natsume stared at Natsu thinking he'd be scared but Natsu just laughed. Suddenly the flame disappeared 'why aren't you scared' Natsume asked clearly confused. 'Why should I you wouldn't harm me' replied Natsu smiling 'Soka ... Hyuuga Natsume you?' asked the boy with the cat mask

'I'm Huuka Natsu' replied Natsu

'What are you gay like Nurumi' asked Natsume as they all walked along the corridor

Hotaru's eyes widened and automatically stopped and turned to see his answer. 'Natsume for the millionth time I am not gay 'Nurumi replied wingding 'I am gay' said natsu in a perverted voice touching up Natsume giving him a paedophile smile. 'EEEEE~!' they all shouted 'SERIOUSLY YOUR GAY PLEASE TELL EM YOUR JOKING!' Hotaru said sounding a bit disappointed. Natsu laughed 'joke-ing' he said sticking his tongue out

'Nee Hotaru since when did you care about other's SO MUCH' asked Natsume raising his eyes and poking her

'Err we're getting late' Hotaru replied quickly walking off towards the common room

'Besides I was staring at you for different reasons' Natsu said

'Yes…' replied Natsume clearly wanting to know

'Hetsuyo dewa arimasen' teased Natsu

(Encase your wondering _Hetsuyo dewa arimasen _means it means it's not necessary)

'Tell me!' moaned Natsume getting frustrated

'Ok…betsuni' Natsu replied sticking his tongue out at him

Natsume smiled then suddenly frowned, before departing each other Mikan had given natsu a few stones _'it might be useful'_ she said at the time 'Lemme_ read his mind'_ Natsu thought as he held the mind reading stone. _'He reminds me of Mikan …Mikan. Mikan'_

Then Natsume ran away. _'so he still cares for Sakura-Chan' _Natsu thought _'he clearly does than why is Sakura-Chan upset with him' _he continued

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON ANY REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Natsu's point of view)**

As Hotaru Guided me to a door I took a few breaths and walked into the room. I looked around the classroom _'It's like a normal classroom ... strange'_ I thought if I am going to be completely honest I was expecting a magical classroom of the … now when you think about, why should the classroom look magical … I think I've watched too much Harry Potter! I turned to find Nurumi behind me he smiled at me and led me to the front of the board; maybe it'll be easier than I thought. 'Minna Ohayo! Kore hadesu Natsu, Your new classmate! Welcome him warmly, nee' Nurumi said cheerily to the class

'Konnichiwa minna watashi wa Huuka Natsu demo call me Natsu please' I said smiling trying my hardest to make a good impression. 'KONNICHIWA~~~~~' everyone literally yelled at me cheerily with a smiles. I decided to use the mind reading stone which Sakura-Chan gave me.

_'Waa~ HE'S SO CUTE'_

_'I WONDER WHAT HE'S THINKING'_

_'He's actually from London'_

_'He looks so cool'_

_'Reckon he knows Mikan'_

_'If I'm friend with him the girls will love me'_

I couldn't hear anymore is that seriously what they think of me, I couldn't hold it in I began to laugh in fact I was laughing so much tears came out. The class looked at me clearly confused to why I was laughing. I heard Natsume whisper to a boy with rough brown hair 'Nee, koko reckon you can read Natsu's mind'

'Maybe' Koko replied. I noticed how his eyes widened and how his sweat slowly came out; he couldn't even if he tried thanks to Sakura-Chan's stone. I wonder how Sakura-Chan is doing she must be preparing to come here. Nurumi Sensei breaking my thoughts asked me 'Where would you like to sit?' I replied ' I don't know anywhere would be fine' As I looked around the classroom I saw many cheery faces all willing to let me sit beside them but the only seats left were beside Natsume , Hotaru and a boy with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Nurumi then noticed that the only seats left were besides the three he then said 'Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru budge up and meet your new neighbour, Part 1!' Part 1... Part 1 oh my goodness Nurumi told me not to tell anyone and he partially told them! 'Part 1?' Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka all asked confused

I turned to Nurumi and raised my eyebrows he really is a bit of a big mouth.

I walked to my seat I sat in between Ruka and Hotaru. **'Hello I am Ruka' **Ruka said to me in a perfect English accent 'Your English accent is really good' I told Ruka smiling

'It's because when I went to England several of time with my family' Ruka replied

'Minna it's break time ' I heard Nurumi say breaking me and Ruka conversation Sakura-Chan was right about Ruka and Hotaru they are truly nice people … I wonder how Natsume is like as I turned to got to talk to him he disappeared with Ruka.

All I saw as I turned back was a bunch of people all surrounding me probing me like mad! 'To ask Natsu a question it'll be 5000 ribbets' I saw Hotaru say then turning at me and winking all of them disappeared apart from a boy and girl . The boy had glasses and blonde hair. And the girl had beautiful greenish black hair which shun like a stars. 'Konnichiwa I am Yuu 'the boy told me smiling 'and I am Sumire' replied the girl

I smiled at both of them 'Nice to meet you both'

Hotaru then cleared her throat and said 'Let me take you to your room' and smiled

Both Sumire and Yuu stared at Hotaru weirdly. I read their minds _'why is she smiling so strange'_

I followed Hotaru out of the classroom and walked along the corridor until she led me to a beautiful massive room 'you'll be a special star student you must be really powerful I'll be looking forward to seeing you in action bye' she said then kissing me on the cheek

AAA~ Hotaru kissed me!

**WHAAAAATTT Hotaru kissed Natsu! Any reviews Next chapter coming soon :) depending on how many new reviews I get anything you'll like me to add pm me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(All your questions shall be answered =D)**

As Hotaru was heading towards the door tears fell upon Hotaru's pale cheeks

'Hota-'before Natsu could ask Hotaru about the kiss he realised that Hotaru was crying.

_'BAM' _Hotaru fell straight onto the floor holding her head screaming her head off. 'ARGGHH' Hotaru screamed even louder as more tears left her now red eyes

'Hotaru what's wrong? What did you do to yourself?' Natsu asked running straight to Hotaru holding her hands.

'Hotaru!' Natsu screamed beginning to panic because Hotaru was struggling to stay awake blinking quickly. 'I…I…' Hotaru began to say breathing heavily and gasping for air. 'Wanted to know about you P-P-Past' stammered Hotaru as she began to shiver

'You could have just ask-'before natsu could finish Hotaru exclaimed 'but you wouldn't tell me right!'

'Of course …' Natsu replied panicking thinking that Hotaru was dying

'My past is something that I don't share with anyone, not even the teachers of this academy know about it' Natsu said forcing himself to smile and giggle nervously

'Don't … ARGGH … I kissed you to read your memories using my new invention!' Hotaru said beginning to feel more pain

'Soka, nut why do you need to know' Natsu asked

'Because of money … DUH!' Hotaru fibbed obviously

'Lies! Please don't lie to me!' natsu replied in a concerned tone

Hotaru couldn't see Natsu's past because of Mikan's stone well that was part of the reason. 'How come I couldn't read your past? Unless Mikan gave you a stone' Hotaru said gasping for air

Natsu ignored her question and grabbed Hotaru and carried her out of his room as if they were just married. '-WHAAT!' Hotaru screamed kicking and pushing natsu chest. As she did this Natsu's eyes widened and he winged a bit clearly hurt.

Despite how hurt he was Natsu continued carrying her and rushed towards the common room. Natsume and Ruka happened to be walking along the corridor.

'IIE! I don't want Natsume or Ruka to see me crying!' Hotaru whispered

'I don't care Hotaru; you're injured that's all I care about right now!' Natsu replied

'Nee isn't that Hotaru and Natsu' Ruka said

'It is! Hotaru she's crying!' Natsume replied running towards Natsu and Hotaru

'You bastard you've hurt Hotaru!' Natsume screamed placing his cold hands on Natsu's neck

'Let go of him Natsume' Ruka exclaimed

Hotaru exclaimed wearily 'Please let got of him'

'Look Hotaru, I don't give a damn if you have a crush on Natsu but he's hurt you!' Natsume replied in a don't care tone

'You like Natsu Hotaru!' Ruka exclaimed out of shock

'Look, he hasn't hurt me 'Hotaru said ignoring Ruka's question 'I have hurt myself...' she continued

'Don't lie for me … I hurt you!' natsu replied in agony

'BUT-' Hotaru replied then being interrupted by Natsu's head message which he sent using another of Mikan's stone _'You don't need to embarrass yourself I'll take the blame and don't worry Natsume won't hurt me'_ he told her

Natsume was going to hit Natsu for sure until 'ARRGGHH!' Hotaru screamed louder crying even more.

They all rushed to the infirmary. 'Hotaru…Your…Oh My!' cried Yuu who happened to be at the infirmary 'the nurse isn't even in she's coming back tomorrow!' Yuu exclaimed making everyone panic. Natsu remembered that he had a steal stone 'I can handle this' natsu said smiling

Natsume replied 'How can we trust-' 'I trust him' Hotaru said cutting Natsume

'I need everyone to please leave the room and you Hotaru to close your eyes' natsu said

They all obeyed Natsu's request. Natsu placed his hands on Hotaru's forehead and her pain literally leaked out of her coming into natsu. _'Strange' _Natsu thought _'how come it's coming into me' _ 'ARRGGHH!' Natsu screamed Hotaru instantly opened her eyes 'what you-'before she could finish Natsu ran out of the room 'WHAT THE-' Natsume said as natsu ran past him 'Hotaru you alright now' Natsume asked 'mm' Hotaru nodded

Natsume ran up to Hotaru and hugged her 'Never hide you pain from me we must always stick together' he said as tear dripped from his eyes. Ruka smiled 'Don't leave me out, group hug!' Yuu joined in the hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Natsu's POV)

I am running , running as far as I can as fast as I can maybe the pain might runaway from me too! ARRGGH! I looked around me to find myself surrounded by trees and trees and trees. I'm obviously in a forest or something like that. ARRGGH! I feel as if my head is being nailed to the air being hit again and again and that Hotaru that's why you shouldn't be nosy , then again chose to steal her pain and I came in not telling anyone much about is my fault as usual all I wanted was for people not to know my past and pity me like they did in America and france and all those other places was forced to go to. Why everything fading...? "Where am I ?" I heard myself say " I dunno ask yourself that question!" a shadow answered me "who are you?" I asked "MI-KA-N" the shadow replied who when i looked correctly was Sakura-chan "Bingo!And I lied I know exactly were we are in a mind portal where all unconscious alice user's meet! Natsu what did you do to yourself"Sakura chan asked "I stole hotaru's headache and voila here I am" I replied "And why and why are you here" I asked Sakura-Chan I hope she didn't hurt herself "I'm in London silly I'm sleeping" Sakura-Chan replied laughing at me ... No I feel stupid ! "You know your coming next week " I told Sakura-chan trying to change the subject "soka!' She said as her eye's turned blue I don't get the eye changing thing but I'm sure that she's upset ... " I'll guess we'll be seeing each other again" I reminded her she smiled and her eye's turned brown again " what's going on ! Your fading away" I asked as an enigmatic light appeared before my eyes shining . " Your waking up ... Bye Natsu ... Tell hotaru ..." Sakura-Chan said then being cut off like a scene of a movie or sutting ... What was Sakura-chan going to say?! "You've awaken" I heard a soft voice say who's voice were like a melody to my ears. " I'm erin" the voice said who I saw belonged to a girl with pink eyes and pink hair which blended beautifully with her rosy pink lips. " Nee , mikki-chan get tea for our guest kudasai" Erin told a pink bunny who's iridescent beads shun like a star."Where am I?" I asked " Still in the academy , are you ok you looked pretty pale before I'm sure Mikki-chans tea will warm you right up" the girl said smiling so warmly at me " Here's your tea sir" Mikki-chan replied "please call me Natsu , mikki-chan" I replied to mikki-chan , I drank the tea it was rather sweet and it made me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Arigatou mikki-chan , Erin" I said. RING! RING! "What bell is that Erin" I asked "Form session" Erin replied "Oh my I've surely missed a lot of my first day" I said as I rushed to the form room , as I walked into the classroom I heard a lot of gasps and I saw a lot of stares " Where have you been" Nurumi asked me in a disappointed tone " I overslept sorry" I replied "Its ok its probably jet lag" Nurumi replied . I walked to my seat and sat down throughout the whole session Natsume kept staring at me. " Wait for me" he told me when the session was over I waited for Natsume " look thanks for saving Hotaru but if u try and hurt her again" a flame appeared on his palm and he tried to burn a strand of my hair but the flame puffed away "WHY! Why can't I damn hurt you" Natsume groaned out of frustration he tried again and again but it wouldn't work "ARRGH" he screamed then said " Just leave" I smirked as I left the classroom Natsume can't hurt me he should quit trying! "NATSU~" I heard a voice scream who is it?

ANY REVIEWS :)? (Next chapter coming soon :) )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Normal POV)

'NATSU-PUN~'a girl screamed over at Natsu (Pun in japanese is pronounced Poon btw :) )

Who was it ?

The girl ran towards him at full speed with her hands wide out and leapt onto him making them both onto the floor, The blushed a little and instantly stood up. 'PUN?' Natsu thought having a confused look on his face . ' She put her curly blonde hair behind her ears which showed off her beautiful violet eyes. 'Hilary-sama matte kudasai' a robotic voice yelled , after a couple of second all you can see is a robotic maid walk down rapidly towards the corridor panicking like mad . ' Hilary!' Natsu thought clocking who calls him Natsu-pun 'Hilary!' He than said out loud standing up immediately and hugging her ' I've missed you so much , where's Kari-chan ' he said looking around as soon as he said kari-chan ' I've missed you too!' She said as her voice broke down 'Ano , you know kari-chan , she ... Um' she started struggling to finish ' What' Natsu replied in a very concerned tone

*FLASHBACK*

YOUNGER DAYS...

It is pleasant cold summer , the sun is hidden under the white clouds ,probably having a break from showing off all day,and the white crystals from the sky descended elegantly towards the cold ground. Pitter Patter pitter patter as the white crystals fall down one by one upon once warm cheeks kissing them one by one until they were numb. The cold breeze blew softly onto faces softly whispering "ah" giving them relieved feelings. ' Kari-chan matte kudasai!' Natsu screamed at a girl who was at the bottom of a snowy hill. 'Nee, Hilary jump on my back , we'll catch up to Kari-chan that way ' Natsu told hilary giving her his back 'hmm' Hilary replied jumping straight onto natsu's back 'Hilary , Natsu-Pun you slow pokes' Kari-chan said teasing them 'Its Natsu' Natsu screamed as he ran down the hill with Hilary on his back 'WEEE!' Hilary and Natsu screamed as they ran down the hill they both made it to the bottom ,hilary jumped off natsu's back and teased ' Arigatou NA-TSU-PUN'. ' Is Natsu!' Natsu winged chasing hilary ' Natsu-pun , Natsu-pun!' Hilary and Kari-chan chorused as Natsu chased them till a small cottage by a lake. 'Who are they!' An old lady asked 'obaa-san it's Natsu and Hilary , my friends!' Kari-chan said in an frustrating/PLEASE! tone .'Oh my goodness how they've grown' the old lady replied 'Remember they're sleeping over as Natsu is returning Japan soon' kari-chan reminded her obaa-san her emerald eyes shun like diamonds making her scarlet hair shine even more. ' Hilary are you going back to America' Asked Natsu ' In a month dad's still sleeping and poor mama she's still sleeping ' Hilary replied fiddling with Kari-chan's hair poor child she doesn't know that her mama is actually dead 'But I'm her mama for now' Kari-chan said nudging hilary ' so that makes me your uncle!' Natsu said laughing. All three children giggled

*END OF FLASHBACK*

'They caught kari-chan and killed her' Hilary exclaimed bursting into tears . Natsu began to laugh ' Is that meant to be a joke . That's not funny hilary!' He said sounding mad. 'Kari-chan isn't dead , no she isn't , she isn't ' Natsu said Hilary cried more seeing Natsu's reaction ' she is '. ' She isn't! ' Natsu screamed shaking Hilary , Natsume walked out of the classroom with hands in his pockets 'what's this racket eh?' He said than all he saw was Natsu running holding hilary's hand and a robot chasing them both 'hilary-sama MATTE!' The robot screamed ' Hilary-same I was instructed not to let you leave my sight... HILARY-SAMA!'

' Low battery must charge ! Low battery must charge!' The robot then said automatically changing directions heading to Hilary's room 'Is it true?!' Natsu asked hilary as they entered his room . Hilary remained silent and more tears fell from her now red and puffy eyes. Natsu began to cry and fell straight to the ground. ' She ... She ... Knew that they'd come so she made us letters ' hilary said sobbing ' Let me go back to my room'

'Please stay her longer Hilary' Natsu said staring at her which such pain in his eye holding her hands Hilary could feel how Natsu was shaking she hugged Natsu and placed his head on her knees as she sat down again. 'It'll be alright ... It'll be alright' she said as she stroked his hair and wiped his tears. He lifted his head and cried more ... 'Nee Natsu!' Natsume said bursting into Natsu's room to see hilary and him crying ' I'll leave now ! ' Hilary said leaving Natsu with Natsume , Natsu smiled falsely at Natsume ' so what would you like?' He asked ' you were crying weren't you?!' He asked 'Naa I just laughed so much tears came into my eyes' Natsu bluffed but made it so believable ' soka!' Natsume replied believing him ' Persona said that he wants to meet you at 8:00pm tonight ... You must be powerful if he wants you!' Natsume said ' okay' Natsu replied then he clenched onto the letter as Natsume left 'Kari-chan , I promised , we promised ' he sobbed

(ANY REVIEWS ! :) )

What happens next? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu wiped his tears and took few breaths he had been crying for hours now.'Crap! It's almost eight Persona wants to meet with me' he said as he saw the clock turn ten minutes to nine. He washed his face and went to Persona. ' I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come' A man who was wearing a black leather suit and a matching leather mask just covering around his eyes. ' Sorry' Natsu said smiling trying hard to forget about the whole kari-chan thing. 'Oh! Another brat!' Persona said to brat he was referring to Mikan he knew Mikan but Mikan didn't train with him. ' Sorry but it can't be helped' Natsu said sticking his tongue out. Persona sighed ' Natsume pass him the alice controllers' Natsume did as he was asked to 'here Natsu' he said shoving them in his hands. ' Why do I need alice controllers when I rarely use my alice' Natsu said slightly puzzled ' whether you use them often or not before does not concern me NOW you'll be using your alice' Persona replied lazily 'you'll be assisting Natsume in mission's' he continued Natsume kissed his teeth as Persona said assisting

'Yeah , about that I'm flattered but I can't use alice controllers as I won't be using my alice , so I guess I'll be leaving , sorry for disappointing you' Natsu said heading toward the door.

As Natsu made it to the door Person gave Natsume a hand signal. Natsume sighed ' look dude what Persona says goes' he said as he made a ring of fire around Natsu , Natsu smirked and had a little grin , he continued to walk towards the door despite the ring of fire around him . ' You'll crazy you want to get -' before Natsume could finish Persona stopped him 'This will be interesting' Persona said having an evil smile on his face. Natsu continued walking and in a puff the flame around him had disappeared. Both Natsume and Persona opened their mouths in awe to what they had just witnessed. ' Now bye!' Natsu said as he left the door ' Jheez actually thinking that I'd fight them!' Natsu thought as he walked along the corridor which led him to his room. He opened his door to find Persona and Natsume in his room , and Natsume holding his letter which Kari-Chan had written.

'DON'T!' Natsu screamed as natsume made a flame on his palm putting the letter closer and closer . ' Join us or this burns' Natsume said coldly 'NOOO!' Natsu screamed until Whoosh everything had stop. Natsu realised that time had paused he ran to his letter and took it than whoosh time played again. 'What! Where'd it go!' Persona exclaimed as he realised the letter was no longer in Natsume's hand. 'What this!' Natsu said waving the letter victorious

'I've got my eyes on you brat' Persons said as he and Natsume left the room in shock. Natsu sighed out of relied. ' Natsu - Pun! Next time be careful with your things ... You still can't do that!' Hilary teased from the window seal 'Arigatou hilary!' Natsu said truly grateful 'anyway I just came to check up on you! But I see you're still busy I better go before my robotic made Kills me again!' Hilary said as she faded into the night. ' I need to read that letter before anything happens' Natsu said as he opened the letter

'Dear Natsu-Pun ,

They are coming I can feel it , I'll probably be dead by the time you get this. I want to say thank you for being the onee-chan I've always wanted , I love you Natsu you probably don't love me the same way but at least you love me ... I would have loved to tell you In person but I guess I can't. Please look after Hilary who loves you too but I did not tell you that , I give you her responsibility . I thank you for all those times you've saved me and hey don't be so hard on yourself you couldn't save me this time... Please prosper in life and smile because that's what I first fell in love with your smile its so warm and I want you to share that warmth. I love you and now I must say Sayonara! Everything that makes me who I dedicate them all to you now I am yours

Love kari-chan

Ps I have a stones for you My sensing alice and Music alice '

Natsu held the two stones and cried his heart out he cried so much that he fainted the following day

'NATSU~' was the last thing he heard 'NATSU~' the faint voice continued

(Anyreviews? Don't worry the sad moments shall end in the following chapter ^.^)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Its been a week now and Natsu still hasn't woken up' Hilary told Nurumi sensei sniffing

'Don't cry Hilary' Nurumi said comforting hilary who was wearing dark shades to hide how much she's been crying

'Do you know what happened' Nurumi asked

'Well when Natsu is pressured or is in shock or over panics he faints as he's got problems with his heart' Hilary explained holding Natsu's hand tightly 'Kari-chan , Kari-chan' Natsu murmured under his breath unconscious Hilary began to cry more

*Natsu's head*

'Nee, Natsu do you promise to always , ALWAYS , no matter what promise to visit me?' Kari-chan said from a top of a massive tree kicking her legs in a one-two pattern. 'Get down from there Kari-chan , Please, I don't want you hurt' Natsu begged kari-chan

'I'll get down when you -' kari-chan replied until she fell rapidly towards the ground 'KARI-CHAN' Natsu scream charging full speed towards her , PLUMP , Natsu caught her but twisted his ankle he widened his eyes in pain but tried to hide it. ' Kari-chan put this in you head' Natsu said placing his forehead on her's.'I will never leave without meeting you ' he told her Kari-chan smiled

'After all I am you onee-chan after Toni-kun' Natsu reminded her. 'Soka' kari-chan muttered under her breath 'what did you say Ka-ri-ch-an' natsu asked childishly

'Betsuni' kari-chan teased

'Tell me kari-chan' Natsu asked moaning. 'Himitsu' kari-chan said tapping his nose. '-' before natsu could ask again kari-chan said ' I love you Natsu'. ' I love you too' he replied smiling at her

*End of Natsu's thought*

'KARI-CHAN~' Natsu exclaimed waking up instantly

Hilary hugged natsu 'I so thankful that your awake never do that to me again!' Hilary sobbed. 'We were all worried about you!' Nurumi said smiling

'NATSU! Your awake' Hotaru screamed as she entered the room expecting Natsu to still be unconscious. ' Jheez Hotaru!' Natsume said as covering his ears as he entered the room. ' Natsu I was worried about you' Ruka said smiling . Hilary who was still holding hands with natsu began to shiver 'Achoo' Hilary let out. 'Your shaking' Natsu panicked then put his forehead onto hers 'and you have a fever'. He put a blanket onto her and said 'you should get some rest' 'Its ok Natsu-pun' Hilary replied 'Its Natsu!' Natsu said in a child like tone . Hilary laughed under her breath. 'Guys this is Hilary a friend of Natsu and a new student in our class but she hasn't settled yet as she has A LOT of bags!' Nurumi said to Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume

' Natsume' Natsume said holding out his hand shaking hilary's hand for a long time after feeling how soft they were. 'I am Ruka' ruka said shaking hilary's hand 'Hotaru' hotaru said shaking her hands then saying ' your hands are soft I can imagine business !'. Hilary was a bit confused but smiled anyway. 'Achoo' hilary let out again and her dark shade's fell off.

All the boy stared at her in awe as they saw her eyes which made her so pretty even Hotaru began to stare . She took out her camera *click* *click* before she knew she took 100 pictures of hilary 'this will make me rich' Hotaru thought. Nurumi couldn't hold it in 'Argh! You are just so cute' he said squeezing Hilary , everyone just stared at him in shock did nurumi just say that ... Wow! 'Jheez Nuru-nuru are you a pervert '. Hilary asked teasing him 'Kawaii ... I like Nuru-nuru' Nurumi said smiling 'Ah ... Yes , Natsu can you get this special package for me' Nurumi said emphasising on package 'oh' natsu said smiling knowing what the package was 'can Hilary come along' Natsu asked

'Sure Natsu ' Nurumi said then smiling at Hilary. Hilary smiled falsely back but was really starting to get a little creeped out . ' Quit smiling at her your scaring her ' Ruka said teasing Nurumi Natsume began to laugh 'haahaa' he let out Hotaru stared at him ' Its been a last time since he smiled since Mikan' Hotaru thought using a stone Natsu read what she had thought.

(ANYREVIEWS... ^.^ «.» ARIGATOU for the recent ones :D )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Mikan's POV)

As I left the plane I felt a chill down my spine. I don't want to do this without Mr Bear ... Stupid Flight attended bare thinking that Mr bear was a dog and making him travel separately and in a small cage poor Mr Bear. I wander who will be picking me up , I hope it isn't Persona or Natsume or Both ... I'll go running back to London if it is. 'SA-KU-RA-CHAN' I heard a familiar voice say 'Natsu matte kudasai!' I heard another voice say ' I turned around and smiled 'Natsu!' I exclaimed opening my hands , I always ask him to call me Mikan but he never does oh well I've missed so it's ok . 'Sakura-Chan!' Natsu said as he reached going into my arms , I held him tight wishing not to let go , I'm glad that I'm not doing this alone. I looked to see a girl with violet eyes and blonde hair she was just like a doll but much more cute. 'Aww who is this cute girl' I asked Natsu smiling at the girl she is just SO kawaii! ' This is a very close friend, Hilary' Natsu replied 'Hello' Hilary said waving cutely at me ... She's so cute I can eat her alive ... Argh! ' Hello I'm Mikan' I replied. ' ERM who else is picking me up' I asked as I looked around me ' Me your maid Hilary and you butler Natsu-pun' Hilary replied in a posh accent bowing before me ' Its Natsu!' Natsu winged 'Sakura-sama' he said bowing I replied in a posh way ' Its a pleasure to meet you'. We all laughed , as we walked inside the black G.A limousine I asked Natsu' do they know? ' 'No' he replied. 'This is gonna be harder than I though' I said sighing 'Don't worry' Natsu replied smiling warmly that warm smile ... Its just makes me feel warm . 'Natsu-pun , mikan-chan , no fair leaving me out of the conversation' Hilary said in a child like cute voice . ' Gomen' I said laughing 'What's your alice , Hilary-chan' I asked 'Time so far I can look into the future and pause time but I can't re wind' Hilary said looking a bit sad as she said re wind. 'What's wrong?' I asked as I realised that Hilary was crying '-' Before she could begin Natsu Hugged her and stroked her hair 'Your fever sure got the better of you' Natsu said laughing nervously 'Don't strain yourself' I told Hilary poor girl having a fever that will make her cry that's so sad. Hilary left Natsu's arms and giggled ' You almost smell like my mama '. Natsu had a pain in his eyes as she said mama 'Soka!' He asked 'I smell like a women now!' He continued then beginning to tickle me and Hilary we all began to laugh until being interrupted but the stop of movement 'Sakura-chan ... Here' Natsu said giving me his hand ' I'm here for you too!' Hilary said. As I walked through the gigantic GA door I took a massive breath and all the memories of GA flashed before me all the grief , laughter and romance ... Natsume ... No I won't so that again ! All the hatred and the warmth 'Its good to be home' I breathed . I walked along the corridor until I reached my old new classroom. Nurumi seemed to feel our presence 'Minna I want a warm welcome a new student Hilary' I heard Nurumi say Hilary walked through the door and introduced herself as I expected people all said 'Kawaii!' Then Nurumi continued and said ' And we have an old new student Mikan' as soon as I heard my name I heard gasps and sniffs I took few breaths and held tighter to Natsu's hand and walked into the classroom. Everyone Gasped even more seeing me holding hands with Natsu , I let go of Natsu's hand not wanting negative attention on the first day. 'MIKAN!' Hotaru screamed bursting into so much tears running towards me. 'I've missed you so much!' She cried as she hugged me holding me tight ' never leave me again' she cried squeezing me my throat dried up all of the sudden. 'Mikan!' The whole class said running towards me all squeezing me ' minna' I thought as tears slowly fell from her eye's. Ruka wanted to join but Natsume held him back 'Let's go' I watched Natsume's mouth say and they both disappeared from the classroom. Tcch Jheez he's rude as usual! ' I didn't care ' Sumire said coldly everyone stared at her ' I really missed you and really care' she said crying. Yuu hugged me and whispered kind words into my ears so softly.'Nurumi sensei' I said softly , I've missed his warmth and kindness and soft words. 'Mikan ' he sobbed I realised that both Natsu and hilary was gone. They probably feel awkward or something. I hugged Nurumi he's one of the last memories of my mother ... One of the last. He whispered into my ears ' you've grown'. Nurumi settled the classroom and I sat at the back next to Hotaru where Natsume and Ruka sit as well if I remember correctly. I frowned a little but I continued to smiled ... at least Hotaru is with me . 'Who else sits at the back' I asked Hotaru during the first lesson 'Natsu and Hilary' she said smiling ... Hotaru now smiles quite a lot its good to see her like that. And at least Natsu and Hilary sit with me so I'm safe from Natsume. 'Ah yes ... Mikan-chan I forgot to give you the keys to your new room and you star ... You were rated special star' Nurumi said smiling ... Yes I get a lot of food, money ... I'm so happy. 'Minna next week we've got an exam ! Revise well!' Nurumi said as he dismissed us from the morning session ... Lunch time! I am so starving!


	11. Chapter 11

{Btw I've changed the ending of chapter 10 it don't really make a difference but just wanted to tell you that I did :D}

Chapter 11

(Normal POV)

Its lunchtime and everyone else is looking for food apart from Hilary and Natsu. Hilary's room was mostly pink filled with kawaii fashion and her robotic maid who Hilary neglects so she has no battery. 'Natsu don't cry ... Please' Hilary said beginning to break down due to the sight of Natsu crying. 'I always see Kari-chan smiling and dancing then she's covered in blood' Natsu said crying 'it haunts me' Natsu sounding like a mad man. He began hitting himself . 'I wanted to tell you this earlier ... I was practising my alice and I tried going to the past but I was blocked I tried chanting it didn't work then I fainted because I felt energy leak out of me and when I woke up Kari-chan was before me' Hilary started 'what!' Natsu replied lifting his head feeling a little lurk of hope around 'I have access to bring kari-chan down from heaven for the maximum of 30 minutes but my power isn't strong enough so for now only 10' Hilary continued , Natsu stared at her and hugged her tight whispering 'thank you , thank you into her ears' Hilary chanted the alice spell and her hair glowed and she elegantly absconded towards the ceiling then a chain of alice signs levettated around her as she said 'Kari-chan' Than she fell straight to the ground and fell on the floor holding her head and blacked out 'she's ok' a soft voice said 'she just needs rest' the voice continued Natsu place Hilary on her bed and turned around to find Kari-chan there smiling with tears coming from her eyes 'Natsu' she said ' kari-chan' natsu replied and hugged her when he did he felt the hole on her back it was probably where she got shot. 'How are you?' She asked 'I'm not fine I really miss you' Natsu said 'so do I ' kari-chan replied 'ano , did you read my letter' she asked blushing a little ' Yeah ' Natsu said smiling ... Natsu hit kari-chan lightly in the head ' why you worried ... And I love you too' he continued beginning to look at her 'You were wearing that dress last?!' Natsu asked staring at her beautiful white dress and iridescent belt 'where were you going?' Natsu asked her. 'To meet you actually then...' Kari-chan said 'soka' Natsu said 'what did you want to say' he continued. ' That I love you differently etc' kari-chan murmured blushing a little 'what speak up a little' Natsu asked nudging her 'That I love you differently ' Kari-chan gathered courage to say blushing A LOT ... 'Kari-chan' Natsu said putting his forehead on hers 'Never be shy to tell me anything ... I don't like you shy I want you to confident and always happy' Natsu said blushing a little himself. Kari-chan began to glow 'uh oh time up' she said childishly she grabbed Natsu's head and kissed him with such passion , Mikan and Hotaru happened to walking past hilary's window and saw Natsu kissing a person glowing tears 'What!' they both screamed and rushed towards the room slowly Natsu's lips became lighter and kari-chan had disappeared ' Kari-chan' he said softly 'Natsu who's ' Mikan screamed opening the door finding no one there and hilary on the bed unconscious 'who was she?' Mikan asked 'just someone' Natsu said sticking his tongue out 'Girlfriend , fiancee , wife?' Mikan continued 'A very close friend who I love' Natsu replied on purpose 'soka' she replied coldly who was beginning to have an interest in Natsu 'sure' hotaru said not believing him ' Nee, sakura-chan can you heal Hilary for me' He asked. ' Ok but tell me about your friend' mikan said 'if you tell me about ...' Natsu said winking after about 'OK' mikan said 'I have to go somewhere' Hotaru said remembering that she has to meet up with Natsume Mikan healed Hilary and Natsu kissed hilary on the forehead and lead Mikan to his room .


	12. Chapter 12

{BTW I changed the title a review kind of made me think of how stupid it was to put a title like that when its irreverent to what I'm writing about (not the persons words mine)}

Chapter 12

Mikan and Natsu were alone in Natsu's room staring at each other . 'You start' Natsu then said 'ok' mikan said 'Natsume and I hated each other when I first started G.A he was a pervert and so rude and unfortunately he was my buddy . Eventually I got to know him and he was actually kinda sweet although sometimes he can be a jerk' Mikan began sitting on the floor with Natsu beside her.'I was a target for most of the teachers as I had a special power which only my family could possess ... And Natsume and Ruka always saved me' Mikan continue beginning to twiddle with her hair ' I lost my alice's trying to save Natsume and he still hadn't woken up the I was asked to leave the school and they had to wipe my memory and leave to london when I got there I followed my bear who was calling someone and I suddenly recalled everything' Mikan continued ' Natsume who I longed for so much didn't bother coming for me or anything... I played hard to get today but he walked off that jerk ... I want to kill him' Mikan said beginning to strangle the air , Natsu Opened his eyes in shocked and exclaimed 'AHO! BAKA! You still have the one you love by your side and you decide to play hard to get and play games ... You can still hold him in your arms yet your here complaining !' Mikan was in complete shock '-But'. 'Go to him before you lose him ! AHO!' Natsu exclaimed slightly hurt and began to cough badly ' Nats-' before mikan can offer help 'I don't want help from you until you got to Natsume... Go!' Natsu exclaimed pushing her towards the door. Mikan was running with all her heart to Natsume's room 'he was right what have I been doing I love Natsume I should be with him !' She thought as she ran 'I am such an idiot ...' Natsu who was left in the room began to cough and cough until blood came out 'soka ... Its happening again' Natsu said to himself giggling nervously

(Mikans POV)

I opened the door ,with a massive smile, wide to find Hotaru in his arms , what the?! 'Oh Mikan !' I heard Hotaru say , what the hell is going on ? I wandered waiting for someone to explain 'I was trying my new invention' Hotaru said answering my question , I sighed a little and Natsume said coldly ' This is my room remember Hotaru's isn't here' 'Ano , Hotaru wasn't who I was looking for .. its ... Its .. Its you ' I said nervously looking at the floor. Hotaru got what I was saying and stood up from Natsume's bed and walked out of the door leaving me alone with him 'Meanie how can you leave and not even welcome me back' I teased smiling at Natsume 'I don't have time for you... Baka' Natsume said rudely and coldly like his usual self . How rude of him being so harsh like that we've just reunited 'Okay so I should leave as you have no time for me '. I said as I turned towards the door a little disappointed ... Actually I'm not just a little I am so upset I can't hold it in ... doshite , why am i crying why ! As I began to walk I felt something warm grab onto me wetting my back a little 'Mikan don't leave' I heard Natsume whisper in my ears sobbing a little I turned around crying a lot my self and hugged him 'Natsume' I said 'Mikan' he replied and he hugged me back holding me tighter I wish time could just pause and I stay in this moment forever I closed my eyes as more tears left my eyes I then felt warm lips press against mine , I slowly felt that warm feeling enter my mouth making my body relaxed , I held Natsume tighter and we stayed like that for at least a minute and then Natsume's warm lips left mine 'I love you' he whispered softly into my ears 'I love you too' I replied I heard the bed time bell ring and I kissed natsume on the cheek and turned to leave then he kept held of my hand 'Please stay with me tonight like the time our hands were glued together' Natsume said pulling me to his chest I heard his heart beat boom ... Boom ...boom it was like a melody to my ears Natsume slowly led me to his bed we stayed on his bed snuggling , Natsume whispered sweet words in my ears and stroked my hair ...Natsume I love you and I missed you ... Arigatou Natsu for making me realise how stupid I was ... Arigatou.

(Any Review :D )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Normal POV)

Mikan opened her eyes as she felt a warm peck on the lip awaken her from her deep slumber. 'Good morning' Natsume said smiling 'Good morning' mikan replied smiling realising that what she thought was still a dream was in fact reality. ' The first session is beginning in an hour' Natsume said 'Oh' mikan said quite sadly hoping her dream-like reality could last a little longer , Natsume smiled understanding her straightaway and kissed her on the forehead and went to the bathroom. 'I wish this didn't have to end' Mikan thought as she left Natsume's room . 'What's going on with me ' Natsu said out loud in his room 'I want to love Kari-chan in the same way as she does but I'm heart brings me to Sakura-chan' Natsu said groaning out of frustration 'Doshite!' He screamed as he heard a knock on his door 'Come in' he said 'Ko-ni-chi-wa' Mikan said from the door waving at Natsu 'konnichiwa' Natsu replied in a sing song way 'Ano ... Arigatou for what you did' Mikan said blushing 'Its ok' Natsu said 'How she looks cute when she blushes maybe I should just move on as Kari-chan is dead ... Wait .. No ... There's natsume ' Natsu thought 'Watcha thinking about' Mikan asked approaching Natsu 'Himitsu' Natsu said tapping her nose three times. 'Anyway I'm heading to class now' Natsu said leaving his room 'Matte I'll come with you' Mikan replied 'Look , Sakura-chan its best I go alone' Natsu replied quite coldly walking off with his hands in his pockets almost like Natsume. 'Natsu-pun' Hilary screamed from behind 'Oh ... Hey Hilary' Natsu said as she joined him and they both walked to class leaving Mikan in the middle of the hall way . 'Urrgh' Mikan groaned why was she so jealous when her heart beats for Natsume? RING!RING! Mikan ran as fast as she could to lesson to find Natsu and hilary there giggling with each other and tickling each other just looking like a couple. Then she saw Natsume and smiled 'Hey polka' Natsume said teasing Mikan

*Flashback*

Mikans POV

I was there waiting for nurumi minding my own business and a mysterious boy with a black and white cat mask appears standing on the window seal. Then flash I see him pounce onto me 'Rape ! Rape! Rape!' I exclaimed as he took out his hands pulling my skirt up . He pounced off and all I heard was 'See ya around polka'. That pervert looking at my pants Argh! Jerk! Why am I red?! Argh!

*end of flashback*

'Hey Jerk ' Mikan replied teasing him back sticking her tongue out , they both laughed 'Good to see you two make up' Ruka said smiling. 'Ruka 2000 ribbets' Hotaru said leaving her hand out 'Here' ruka said 'I guess I lost' he said in a sarcastic tone 'Thank you ... Now about our other bet...' Hotaru said 'Hotaru ... Hotaru ... Hotaru' Mikan said walking towards hotaru 'Aho' she said attempting attacking Hotaru 'baka' Hotaru hit mikan with her baka gun. 'Ho-ta-ru!' Mikan exclaimed as she flew across the room landing on the floor. Natsume smirked a little and so did Ruka then they both helped her up 'Hotaru' Mikan sobbed 'Just like the old days' Hotaru thought

(Any Reviews) next chapter coming :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Minna,its that time of year when we all must prepare for sports day' Nurumi said clapping his hands together cheerily , The whole class gasped with excitement and talked away until being interrupted by the headteacher clearing his throat. Everyone immediately stood up ' Ohayo Sensei ' they all chorused bowing at their headteacher 'As nurumi must have told you we have sports day which everyone must participate in' the headteacher said staring specifically at Natsume as he said everyone 'To make sports day more competitive we'll be introducing a new game which is basically a duel tournament no swords or anything just you alice' He continued pushing his glasses up and putting on an evil grin. The whole class all gasped out of excitement and out of being scared. ' Now sayounara' the headteacher said leaving the class 'Sayounara sensei' the whole class said bowing once again. Nurumi clapped his hands out of excitement ' Jaa! I wonder who'll win the duel ... I'm glad he put duelling back despite what happened when I was in school' Nurumi said as he faced towards the black board before having a little flashback of when he was at school

*FlashBack*

'Now for the final match , Sakura vs Kinomoto' The ring man said as Sakura and Kinomoto both walked into the ring . RING!RING! The bell rang beginning the match , kinomoto tied her long straight black hair and removed her shades revealing her cold black eyes . She put on a grin and said in a-not-to-bothered tone ' Are you sure you want to go through with this'. Sakura nodded 'MMM' Kinomoto took out her palms and flicked her risk then closed her cold eyes and screamed 'YAAH' and a gust of strong wind blew Sakura to the floor giving her a huge cut on her knee 'And kinomoto starts the round with a strong wind attack' Sakura slowly stood up and limped her way to the centre of the ring and tried to attack then BANG! Kinomoto whistled then Sakura flew backwards 'ARRGH!' Sakura wimped as she hit her head on the metal bar and fell straight on the floor slowly blood dripped from her head onto the ring DRIP!DRIP!DRIP 'Sakura!' Nurumi cried as tears fell from his eyes 'Are you sure you don't want to give up?! Or do you want to die before you little boyfriend' Kinomoto said grinning even more mocking sakura. 'Iie... I won't give up'. Sakura said painfully 'ok' Kinomoto said then slowly Sakura's feet was from from the ground she was in the sky and felt the wind strangle her throat 'ARRGH' Sakura screamed 'Kinomoto yamede!' Nurumi screamed as he saw blood come out of Sakura's lips the floor was now pure red , sakura began to cry , kinomoto clenched her fist and slowly sakura's cries died out.'And the winner is Kinomoto' Kinomoto grined however she wasn't satisfied yet she then pushed her hand and a sword made of wind was in her hands she pushed it into sakura's chest she pushed it until her hands and sword was pure red and Sakura's once white vest was red and wet. Sakura fell onto the floor and Blood poured out of her 'SAKURA!' Nurumi screamed unable to control himself . The ring leader exclaimed ' Kinomoto , the crazy chick killed sakura' Kinomoto grinned she let out her hair and put her shades back on then she walked towards sakura and bent over and whispered in her ears 'that's what you get for stealing the one I love...Death' 'death is what is destined for you' Sakura said coldly and touched Kinomoto's chest and stole her heart beat and which made Sakura glow green . The green light hid everything when it disappeared Sakura was up and healed and kinomoto was on the floor dead. ' Your more of a worthy opponent then I thought' kinomoto said using her last breathes. 'Sakura wins ! And kinomoto Is dead!' The ringleader exclaimed in shock 'Sakura' Nurumi said in shock

*End of flashback*

'Sakura ... Sakura ... Sakura' Nurumi thought

'Nurumi ... Wake up!' Natsu said shaking him 'Huh' Nurumi said out loud 'what's wrong with you Nurumi' Hilary said 'Nothing just had a little memory flash' Nurumi said laughing and hitting his head Hilary and Natsu laughed with him , Nurumi turned around 'Where Is everybody' Nurumi said looking around 'well the bell rang so they left' Hilary said 'soka' Nurumi said a little lost and confused about the fact that he didn't hear the bell. 'Hmm' Natsu nodded 'Nurumi we've got to go take good care of yourself' Natsu said as he and Hilary walked out of the classroom

'Natsume where you going' Mikan exclaimed as natsume walked the other direction to her , natsume didn't reply but continued to walk off 'Natsume!' She exclaimed until Hotaru stopped her '1000Ribbets' Hotaru said , Mikan understood what hotaru was indicating and she took out her purse and gave Hotaru 1000Ribbets 'Persona' Hotaru said after receiving the 1000Ribbets 'Is that all your saying' Mikan said complaining '1000Ribbets for more information' Hotaru replied taking out her hand Mikan gave Hotaru another 1000Ribbets 'He still does missons' Hotaru said 'What?!'Mikan said exclaiming out of shock 'How could he' Mikan said 'after his illness' Mikan continued 'Its disappeared' Hotaru said 'what has' Mikan asked confused 'his illness it mysteriously disappeared one day ' Hotaru continued 'How?!' Mikan asked 'mysteriously' Hotaru replied

'Soka! Let's go and eat I'm starving' Mikan said rubbing her stomach , Hotaru walked ahead and Mikan followed her they both walked leaving the corridor.

(Any reviews O.o ) \(^.^)/


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Natsu!' Mikan said as she burst through the door then she automatically turned pink and turned around. 'Sakura-chan' Natsu said quite embarrassed himself turning around as well. Natsu was there topless his black hair dripped water and the room smelt like bubble gum shampoo, quickly put on his top and turned around. 'Sakura-chan , you should knock before coming in!' He said making her turn around 'And I don't know how you'll do in a swimming pool' he continued beginning to laugh at her , Mikan put a frown on her face ' don't make fun of me!' She said hitting Natsu repeatedly until Natsu stopped her and asked ' what do you want anyway' 'Why were you so mean to me this morning?!' Mikan said 'How was I being mean I just thought it'd be best if you go with Natsume' Natsu replied when he said natsume he frowned a little 'soka why you so upset' Mikan asked 'Can you ...' Natsu said restraining himself from being rude 'I feel sick , can you please leave and call hilary' Natsu said lying about his illness 'I'll heal yo-' before Mikan could continue Natsu said ' No please , I want Hilary she knows more about my allergies etc , sorry' Natsu said really trying hard not to destroy his calm 'Ok' Mikan said as her voice began to break and she ran out as far and as far as she could , tears slowly fell from her once emerald eyes her eyes had become blue after a long time, her eyes hadn't changed for a long time as she was always happy up to this point. 'Why! Natsu ! Why am I so hurt from what you said its only natural for you to be with the one you love' Mikan thought 'why does my heart pound for you and Natsume ' Mikan continued as she ran to hilary's room 'Hilary' Mikan said as she burst into her room to find her and ruka kissing passionately. 'What ruka!' Mikan said in shock , the two went apart from each other 'ano , Sakura-chan don't tell Natsu ' Hilary said 'I want to tell him myself' she continued 'same about Natsume' Ruka said , Mikan gave a big smile 'why am I smiling? Won't Natsu be hurt? What's going on with me? When I saw them together I felt relieved' mikan thought 'Natsu's sick he says only you can heal him' Mikan told Hilary 'what?! Is it serious?' Hilary said 'I'll leave then' Ruka said and he left and Mikan joined him teasing him about the kiss she saw. Hilary ran as fast as she could to Natsu's room 'Natsu what's wrong?!' She exclaimed as she entered his room 'Nothing , it was an excuse for Mikan to leave' Natsu said sticking his tongue out 'that's not funny I thought...' Hilary said fiddling with her fingers 'well you thought wrong!' Natsu said smiling 'I have something to tell you' Hilary said 'Tell me then' Natsu said inviting her on his bed where they both sat together , bringing old memories of their childhood. Hilary smiled and placed her head onto Natsu's shoulder 'Well I'm in love with Ruka, and we're going out' She said as she closed her eyes 'I'm so happy for you' Natsu said 'oh yeah ... Tomorrow is my mum's birthday so can we bake a cake like we always have and give it to her , I can get kari-chan to help' Hilary said smiling , Natsu began to cry he could no longer hold in 10 years of pain which he carried in his heart because of Hilary's dad ' STOP!' He exclaimed 'what' Hilary said confused 'Look your grown up now ' Natsu said 'Yeah I know ... Look at my muscles' Hilary said showing off , joking around 'Look , seriously your dad lied that your mum was asleep because you were younger she's actually dead!' Natsu said shaking hilary 'I know' Hilary said coldly 'what!' Natsu said in shock 'I know , I've always knew I just chose to keep my mum alive' Hilary continued 'I didn't want to lose her' hilary said beginning to cry 'Hilar-' Natsu said 'I know its stupid , I tried bringing her back like Kari-chan but she can't because she's not even in heaven she in between heaven and earth ' Hilary said sobbing even more 'How do you know that?' Natsu asked 'Kari-chan told me' Hilary replied. 'Soka , so what flavour?' Natsu asked struggling to smile 'I was thinking strawberries as mum loves to grow them' Hilary replied (back to normal as if she forgot everything)

'Natsume , Ruka has something he needs to tell you' Mikan says realising that if she doesn't make the first move Ruka will never tell him 'Mikan!' Ruka said red 'You finally called me Mikan' Mikan said laughing 'I guess I did , but seriously ... ' Ruka replied 'Jheez , Be a man Ruka and tell me ' Natsume said poking ruka and sticking his tongue out at him 'I am going out with Hilary' Ruka said blushing like a newly wedded wife as he said Hilary. Natsume opened his mouth wide 'Natsu's girl?!' Natsume replied in a shocked tone 'they never were together they are just really close they've been together since they were six ,10 years on and they're still friends' Ruka replied laughing at Natsume 'ok' Natsume said giving Ruka the death look , ruka was a little intimidated by Natsume's death look and gave Natsume the I'm-scared look. Mikan began to laugh at the both of them looked at mikan and all laughed together. 'Where's Hotaru' Ruka came to say 'working on a project for sports day she doesn't want no one to come in ... I did and she used the baka gun I didn't know that she still had it' Mikan said winging when she said 'baka-gun' Natsume flicked Mikan's forehead and imitated the robot saying 'Baka' as he flicked it Mikan put on a childish frown making Ruka and Natsume laugh so hard that they cried. 'Guys!' Mikan said in a childish voice

(ANY reviews? Sorry for the late publish I actually forgot about the story! I'll try and publish as quick as I can ... ARIGATOU! (^.^) )


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Minna can I have your attention please!' Nurumi said making the class quiet ' If you don't know what group you are for sports day all please come to the front' he continued as he hit the table to indicate the front 'Because today you'll be staying with your group all day' He then said hearing a celebration cheer as her said all day.

Hilary and Natsu walked to the front as they didn't know what group they were in. 'You are both in special ability but Natsu , we're keeping an eye as you as you have not once used your alice but the principle still wants you here' Nurumi said smiling and seeing the whole class off 'Mikan!' Nurumi shouted as she left the room 'Ano,you know how before you left you was meant to be transferred to Dangerous abilities well now you have to!' Nurumi said quite disappointedly , Mikan tried hard not to look upset so she put on a fake smile 'Its okay it isn't your fault ' she said and left the room to go to the dangerous ability room. 'Alright settle down' Persona said coldly as he usually is anyway 'I have to go to a meeting so you'll train amongst yourself ' He continued then leaving the classroom. As he turned for the corner of the corridor all he saw was mikan charging towards him DONG! Mikan fell on top of him 'Are you okay?' Persona asked smiling at mikan , 'Aren't you going to call me names?!' Mikan asked really surprised to persona's reaction 'iie' persona said smiling . 'Aren't you heading to train the dangerous group' Mikan asked as persona was clearly walking the wrong way to be heading there 'nope' persona replied standing up and brushing his knees 'soka,then who is' Mikan said as she stood up 'No one I'm teaching independence train by yourself and I'll be enjoying you in my class' Persona said as he walked past her and smiled , Mikan smiled as well and continued her journey to the dangerous ability class. Finally she was before the door and she took a deep breath and walked in. 'Huh?' Natsume said confused to what mikan was doing there mikan walked towards him a 'what does a girl have to do to get a seat?' Mikan said quite coldly unlike herself she was probably angry about the whole moving ability thing. 'So , you're now a dangerous ability?!' Natsume replied standing straight up 'Yeah' Mikan replied in a disappointed tone 'Mikan!' Tsubasa exclaimed 'Long time no see' he continued 'sit here' he said patting his knees and she did so , Natsume's face went red with fury and all he thought of was Tsubasa going up in flames. Mikan hugged him and said 'I know I've missed you so much!' 'Me too' Tsubasa said smiling , Tsubasa noticed Natsume's fury and hugged mikan again and whispered in her ears 'Sorry' as he came back to sit normally he started touching up Mikan's boobs and chest 'Mikan they've gotten bigger' Tsubasa said clearly trying to wind natsume up and natsume fell for it , Natsume was really getting angry and jealous his eyes gave Tsubasa the I will murder you brutally look.'Really ?' mikan replied realising what Tsubasa was doing , Natsume got even more jealous and angry he slowly took out his hand from his pocket , then he saw Tsubasa place his lips onto mikans , that was too far , natsume couldn't handle any more , he put a flame on his palm and tsubasa and Mikan were both laughing madly. 'Don't worry I didn't actually kiss her, her hand was on her mouth!' Tsubasa said trying so hard to stop laughing 'Natsume I didn't know that you would get that angry' mikan said as she wiped her eyes from the tears of laughter 'baka!' Natsume said coldly 'Of course I'll get angry and jealous it cause I love you' he continued making Mikan blush and Tsubasa feel a little bit uncomfortable. 'Where's youichi? I haven't seen him since I've come back' Mikan asked wandering where he was 'He's probably coming now , he's always late' Tsubasa replied , suddenly a boy with light brown hair and blue misty eye's appeared before them. The boy suddenly approached mikan and kissed her on the cheek 'Mikan' the boy then said , Mikan blushed a little and wandered who the boy was who had warm lips and who she could felt was a warm loving person. 'Baka! Say something then , don't you know who I am' the boy then said quite harshly , Mikan suddenly changed her attitude towards him , 'How rude!' She thought 'No I don't know you ! You rude idiot!and I'm glad I don't ' Mikan said rudely 'you've gotten feisty' the boy said slowly tears fell from his eyes slowly he shrunk into Youichi that mikan remembered 3 years old and chubby.'Am I really a rude idiot, do you really wish that you never knew me ?!' Youichi said still crying , Mikan picked him up and said 'Nope! I am the idiot' she said crying herself after seeing him cry . Suddenly the 3 year old Youichi turned back into the 16 year old. 'Aren't you meant to be 7 now Youichi' Mikan asked a little confused to why youichi wasn't 7 years old 'Because of Hotaru's invention when you left he was the same age as us and remained that way and grew up with us but he could transform to an older or younger age but always turned back to the age we are' natsume replied patting Youichi on the head 'Youichi might join your class if he keeps working hard' Tsubasa said smiling at Youichi 'Ganbatte Youichi' Mikan said smiling at Youichi

'What's your ability then Natsu?!' Kokoro kept asking natsu 'I can't even read your mind to find out what it is!' Kokoro continued 'I won't tell you cause I won't be using it' Natsu replied quite annoyed by now , who wouldn't be ? Being asked the same question again and again. Natsu's face was daubed which anger and gave a glare at kokoro suddenly yuu screamed 'Kokoro ... What's that on your...' Then being interrupted by an electric sound kokoro turned blue and flew straight up being electrified 'I'm so sorry' Natsu muttered under his breath as he saw kokoro fall onto the floor completely shocked 'Sensei!sensei!' Sumire exclaimed beginning to panic , A tall man with thick glasses appeared behind Natsu 'Young man I think we both know what class you must be in' he said grabbing Natsu's arm , 'damn had to let it slip' Natsu muttered under his breath 'Why did you do that?' Sumire said in complete shock 'I thought you were nicer but I guess your not' she continued giving him a dirty look 'we don't want heartless idiots around' she continued pushing him away 'That enou-' before hilary can finish natsu took out his hand and put his head down making his hair hide his eyes 'Anything else you'll like to say' Natsu said as his voice began to break 'But nat-' hilary tried to say being interrupted by Natsu again 'Is that all?!' Natsu said keeping his calm he lifted his head and although his eyes said something else he smiled warmly and said 'Thank you' to sumire , sumire opened her eyes 'what's wrong with you?! Smiling' she replied , hilary realised what natsu was doing she smiled 'you've really matured' she muttered , Natsu kept his head up and was led to the dangerous ability class.

(ANY reviews (•.•) Next chapter coming soon)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*Flashback*

(Natsu POV)

'Look at his hair' someone said 'Look at his nose' another voice said 'He's puny' a third voice said 'and ugly' another person said. A whole group began to poke me and call me names and chuck me around from one cold arm to another , this is my everyday life serving these people and then being bullied by them the same routine really. Was I really dangerous that my parents died and I was given to these people at the age of 1? I cry each day and I don't seem to get any stronger I'm fed up of this life! 'No wonder nobody likes you! You worthless you deserve to be in the trash!' My master said ' You deserve to die' he continued beginning to strip me of my clothes my the scars on my began to hurt so did my heart. Mama , dada can you hear me! Is this how all 5 year olds are treated?! My master whipped me yesterday and the day before my new wounds are still open they have not healed yet! 'Mama , papa!' I cried out loud as my master whipped me with a spear and pierced my skin again and again. Each time I got hit the more blood dropped , the floor became pure red and I couldn't move I feel SO much pain. I can't take it ! ARGHH! Suddenly I felt a great power come into me he stopped moving and flew to the sky covered with blue electrical wires 'Arghh!' He screamed as tears came from his eyes 'stop it!' He exclaimed 'sorry! I don't know what I'm doing! I can't control myself!' I said trying to stop my self 'You do you worthless idiot! you demon you!' He exclaimed suddenly around me was electrical flames the city which I grew up in was burning I ran as fast as I can away from it all and watched it burn down from the distance I heard screams and cries slowly it all died out! 'What have I done' I sobbed then I felt two warm hands touch my left and right shoulder , I turned to find two girls about my age there smiling 'whatever it is! Its ok' they both said 'I'm hilary' a girl with blonde hair said 'and I'm kari' the second girl with scarlet hair said 'It's not your fault ' kari said smiling 'some people escaped' hilary said smiling 'don't be too hard on yourself!' They both said together , I wiped my tears and smiled at them

*End of flashback*

'Your new classroom' the man told Natsu 'Natsu?!' Mikan said confused as he entered the classroom 'I failed' he said smiling 'oh! Well now you might as well use it' mikan said patting him on the shoulder. 'Who's he?' Tsubasa asked 'another boyfriend? ' He continued making mikan and natsu blush and Natsume pissed 'No he's a friend of her who she met in london' Natsume said sounding a little jealous 'Tsubasa. Youichi . Meet Natsu. Natsu meet Tsubasa and youichi' mikan said smiling 'Konnichiwa' natsu said smiling at Tsubasa and Youichi 'yo' Tsubasa replied 'nee , mikan shouldn't youichi be in our class he looks like he's in our year ' Natsu asked 'Iie I'm too you I'm only 7 years old' Youichi replied 'what?! How?!' Natsu replied shocked 'Hotaru's invention made him look the same age as us , but he'll live longer then all of us' Natsume replied 'soka , you're lucky to be as strong as us at your age it'll be hard to be picked on ' Natsu said beginning to remember his past . RING! 'I guess its the end of the day already! Bye Mikan , natsu , Youichi , Natsume ' Tsubasa said heading out of the door they all smiled as he left the room. 'What is your alice anyway?' Natsume asked Natsu 'Well I got actually 3 alices 2 which I use which I used today which me and sakura-chan know and the third only I know and I hope that I'll never use it!' Natsu said sounding really serious as he talked about his third alice. ' You'll crack soon' Natsume said putting one hand in his pocket and Mikan's hand on his other hand and they both left , leaving natsu alone in the cold classroom. 'The heir of Tabitaaaa' a wind whispered into Natsu's ears 'Nani?! Who's there?!' Natsu asked suddenly natsu felt a cold hand grab him ...

(ANY reviews sorry 4 the long wait sorry for such a crapish chapter so yeah ... Anything you want to happen tll me :D )


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Natsu POV)

Koko wa doko desu ka? Its so dark and cold ... How did I get here? How will I get out? 'Heir of tabitaa , prince ' I heard a voice hiss 'who are you and where am I?!' I exclaimed at the voice 'Your palace' the hissing voice hissed as soo the the voice hissed palace the room enlightened and the room was warm and cozy. 'You have a rare alice. You posses the tabitaa alice , you are able to have any alice in the world' the voice continued.

'Wha- how is that even-?' I asked so shocked 'you are the heir of tobitaa therefore you possess suchh power!' The voice said as I saw a grin appear before me 'Who are you?' I asked a well built dark figure appeared before me the figure came closer to me and flicked my forehead as his nail hit my forehead I felt a power or an energy enter my body my head began to hurt and slowly I saw the room fade into black. 'Wake up son' I heard a warm voice say as I felt cold hands touch my shoulder. 'Gomenasai' the voice said 'hontou ni gomenasai' I heard the voice say I opened my eyes confused to see a man with tears in his eyes. The tears fell upon my cheeks they were warm , so warm almost as warm as sakura-chan's heart. I felt as if I had a connection with him , his tears seemed to cry out I love you. 'Who are you?' I asked sitting up ' I am your father , I am so' before he could finish I felt my body lift up by itself and hug him ... I shouldn't automatically believe him but I felt as if he was , as I touched him I let out tears ' I've missed you' my father said , I know he is my father , I know it. 'So have I' I replied smiling , as I said those three words I felt a warm body clash with mine 'okaa-san' I heard myself say I turned to find a women with such loving eyes stare at me with shock 'you kne-?! Natsu!'I heard her say with a soft voice holding me so tight that I could hear her heart beat - boom , boom , boom - finally kamisama heard my prayers. ureshi ... I truly am happy. 'You had to know youe true potential so we called for you now' I heard my mothers sweet voice say

(Normal pov)

'Natsume! Why are you so jealous' Mikan asked finally letting go of natsume's hand

'I can't help it' he said covering his eyes with his hands 'Look I know that me are natsu are close, but I love -' Mikan said unable to finish her sentence 'you love?' Natsume asked raising his eyebrows 'itaa~' mikan said holding her head. Natsume kissed her forehead ' sorry for making you upset' he whispered into her ears when he hugged her , mikan's eyes widened 'its the first time natsume actually said sorry to me without being forced' she thought ' he truly loves me'

She smiled and clasped onto his hand. 'Ruka , hilary-chan' mikan exclaimed waving her other hand at them as she saw them together hand in hand . Mikan gave ruka a face which made him blush ' shut up' he softly said to her as he walked past , mikan was so surprised her cheeks flushed a little . Natsume noticed mikan's blush 'you should only blush when the one you love surprises you , says something you like or if you get kissed' Natsume said flicking mikan's forehead 'gom-' before mikan could say something natsume kissed her 'I love you' he thought 'I love you too' mikan thought hearing natsume's 'I love you'

Natsu sat down on a violet chair enveloped with flower patterns, he took a sip from the tea he was given 'needs more sugar , after all it is a happy occasion.' Natsu thought as he lowered his cup , natsu was about to leave the room. 'Shouldn't we tell him that kari-chan , hilary and himself aren't exactly human.' Natsu's mother said softly twirling her hair 'NO... If he finds out I don't know how he'll react' natsu's father replied shaking his wife. 'He's there now so we must as well tell him' natsu's mother replied as tears fell from his eyes 'I can hear his tears he's been listening' she continued as she walked towards the door 'come out I'll tell you' natsu's mum said opening her arms ' listen carefully and promise me you won't get angry with any of the other Gakuen alice students' natsu's mum said as she stroked natsu's hair ' yes we're your parents but we're not exactly human either , all of your memories were erased of knowing that you're not human , kari-chan remembered this fact therefore souls called soru valde eliminated her she's actually alive but isn't aloud to continue living as human she actually lives here but she can't talk to you at the moment' natsu's mum said calmly with such a soothing voice 'You are destined to be eliminated but you won't until you know who's soul your part of ... Kari-chan knew she was a part of mikan's ... Hilary is the cute nicer side of hotaru , of course hotaru knew this as she was the one who accidentally dispersed everyone soul , that's why she keeps her distance from you nowadays as if she falls for you so will hilary and she does like you but likes ruka more that's why hilary likes ruka' Natsu's mum continued , natsu began to cry 'so she is hurting herself by letting hilary-chan go out with ruka' natsu sobbed ' how sad!' 'Because she know's that she has to bare the consequences to her machine , when you're eliminated hilary becomes a real human' natsu's dad said 'who am I Then?' Natsu asked 'sorry but you have to find that yourself' natsu's dad replied hitting his son on the head 'we'll see you again when you eliminated' Natsu's dad said as he began to fade from natsu's eyes ' I love you' natsu's mother said as she began to fade from natsu's eyes as well

(Any reviews there's going to be about 2 or 1 more chapter(s) and its going to surprise you in a way ... I hope in a good way)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Normal POV)

'Its the moment you've been waiting for arisu sports day' the commentator exclaimed

'I'm so excited' mikan said jumping up and down 'I'm sure we'll win natsume' mikan continued nudging natsume a little , noticing how natsume's eyes were fixed on natsu , 'Wow! Natsu is sure good we'll definitely win with him on our team' Tsubasa said exaggerating on the wow , he was clearly trying to wind up natsume 'we're all just as good' natsume said clearly not talking about his other team mates but himself. 'Natsume ryuuga up next' the commentator said 'ganbatte Natsume!' Mikan said hugging natsume 'well done natsu I never knew you were so good' mikan said widening her eyes , 'yeah ! 'Tsubasa said jumping onto natsu, Natsu held his head and blushed a bit 'I'm not THAT good' he replied

'Next task is the random game you'll be asked to run with something which is on a card you have' Persona said to his team 'let's smash the other teams!' he continued 'the race begins' the commentator said at the blow of the gun ' EHH! Isn't there another person running with mikan sakura and another one running with natsume ' Sumire said 'ooh Natsume and mikan have competition' a girl said Natsume looked around him 'It must be natsu ' he thought but then he saw natsu rapidly run past him 'look whoever you are let's lift her up. And you next to me help me because I want to win and beat natsu' Natsume said staring at the people with a cape and a mask on , the mysterious figures nodded their heads and natsume , mikan and mikan's mysterious lover and natsume's lover ran faster almost beating natsu , but natsu increased his speed and destroyed suddenly the mysterious figure disappeared 'I love you mikan' ' I love you natsume' the figures said before disappearing , mikan's heart began to beat , 'whoever that was I love him' mikan thought 'Its confusing but I'm sure of it' she thought she fell on the floor and began to cry , Natsume got angry 'who were they?! He thought 'why is my heart beating?' He thought holding his chest

(1 hour past)

'Its time for the final for arisu combatsu , Natsume versus Natsu' the commentator said

Natsume took out a flame and natsu smiled natsume tried to attack natsu but his flame kept dis solving as he threw it at natsu. 'EH! Natsume can't attack' a boy said shocked , Natsu zoomed forwards as much he tried his body was restricting him from doing much damage to Natsume. 'I give up natsume' natsu said laughing as he didn't use his alice 'by default natsume wins' the commentator said

Natsu left the ring and went to a cliff. 'Are you trying to mock me?' Natsume said angrily Natsu turned around and laughed 'iie' he replied smiling ' don't smile at me! We're rivals I know you were one of the people running with me? Who's the girl then?' Natsume said punching natsu ' I got caught!' Natsu said laughing 'I am the heir of tobitaa' natsu said calmly ' so its true this rumour you possess every alice in the world' natsume replied shocked 'you're evil! Liking mikan' natsume said Natsu gave a little smirk 'it couldn't be helped I'm you!' Natsu replied ' the 'girl' running with you was me as well' Natsu replied hitting his head 'Of course I'll love you and mikan as I am you ... You harmed yourself for nothing as deep down inside you loved yourself ... You can't hide it from me I am you' natsu continued ' how?' Natsume asked 'himitsu' Natsu replied sticking his tongue out 'even in a time like this ... You are the old me!' Natsume replied 'exa-ct-ly' natsu replied in a childish tone , natsu kissed natsume 'are you-'Natsume tried to say ' I love you and mikan! Sayounara!' Natsu then said and fell backwards into the river 'why didn't I stop him from kissing me...it must be true no wonder I can't attack him and I hate him so much at times' Natsume thought then he hit himself on his head ' You killed natsu?!' Mikan exclaimed crying after seeing natsu fall , she screamed 'I don't know why but I love natsu , natsume' mikan continued 'of course you do he's me' natsume replied 'ehh?!' She said confused 'I am natsume' natsume said but natsu's voice came out of his mouth the ghost of natsu came out of natsume's body and kissed mikan 'I am natsu but I am part of natsume' natsu said 'don't be angry with natsume , sayounara mikan' natsu said and flew towards the sky.

( One more chapter to come :) )


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

{2 years later }(Mikan's POV)

Its been a year since I lost 'natsu' a part of natsume , I haven't exactly lost him as he occasionally appears but as natsume. Hotaru has left the academy and now works with the police with her inventions . Me and natsume are going to graduate , then get married the same with ruka and hilary. Persona is married and left the academy to continue his life with his beautiful wife. I wonder how Natsu and kari-chan are ... Hotaru explained everything to me before she left , I feel so sorry for her.

(Natsu POV)

Kari-chan and I are married and she's holding the new heir of tobitaa , my father and mother are soon grandparents they are so happy , I miss mikan and natsume and hilary. I wonder when we'll meet again ...

(Normal pov)

'We've graduated!' Mikan said hugging natsume he lifted her up and spun her round 'I know , and we can get married' Natsume said smiling at mikan 'I know let's go to the gardens' Natsume said leading mikan to the beautiful garden which was like heaven , the grass was evergreen and the flowers we all iridescent and shun elegantly . As Natsume and mikan walked closer to a giant tree , Mikan saw two figures walking hand in hand towards the tree as well , 'Nee natsume isn't that natsu' mikan said shaking a little 'Mikan that isn-' natsume began to say until he noticed that it was Natsu , they ran towards him with their arms open 'NATSU~' they both exclaimed , Natsu turned a little then gave a smile, mikan noticed kari-chan's belly and that she was pregnant. As they were about to touch him , kari-chan and Natsu faded 'I've missed you' a voice said gently

'Me too' Mikan replied smiling

natsume gazed at the sky and said 'no wonder he's warm' 'Natsu ... Means summer' natsume continued , Mikan smiled and also began to gaze at the sky.

THE END

(Sorry for such a rushed ending ran out of ideas!)


End file.
